implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
One Plus One Equals Six (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Paranoid Pictures Adult Entertainment Inc. |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = September 25, 2004 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = † |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 44.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m431,406,517 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 119 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} One Plus One Equals Six is a 2004 adult romance-comedy film produced by Paranoid Pictures and Adult Entertainment, Inc., and distributed by Marogvyan National Pictures. It starred , , , , , , , , , , and for his posthumous act. It was written by Terentiy Pankavuranov, Oleg Kiskov and Yelizaveta Vulvanova, and directed by Yulian Markovsky. Plot The film opens on three friends Leonid (Talnaev), Vladimir (Gibitov) and Dmitry (Arigov), college students at Pontival State University, on a typical mathematics class with their twenty-six-year-old green-minded professor Mr. Ruma Granadanov (Elemat), who grouped the class into pairs (a boy paired to a girl) and gave each pair one night to prove the equation 1 + 1 = 6. Leonid was paired with his frenemy Olga (Mejez); Vladimir was paired to one of his best friends, Yelizaveta (Kalinina); and Dmitry was paired to his ex-girlfriend Raisa (Kumilyova). That night, the three friends along with their partners headed to Leonid's house to talk about how they are going to prove the equation, just in time to see Leonid's "mother" Ivana (Cortesova) have sex with and almost "rape" her new boyfriend (cameo by Khristo Morozov), which, according to Leonid, is her twenty-first boyfriend since undergoing sex change back in 1998. The six all stayed in Leonid's room, thinking and doing everything to prove that one plus one equals six, even using all the knowledge they learned from their calculus and discrete mathematics classes, and even calling up Dmitry's elder sister Andreya (Tilnova), a math expert, who brought her boyfriend Rurik (Umalin), until finally giving up (and letting out Andreya and Rurik) at about eleven in the evening. From then, they talked about school and their personal lives until they arrived at talking about the relationship they have with their respective partners: Leonid and Olga have been frenemies for life, but Olga already has feelings for Leonid; Vladimir and Yelizaveta have been best friends for life, Vladimir admitted that he has feelings for Yelizaveta, and she, also having feelings for Vladimir, chose to hide it by telling him that they should remain friends; and Dmitry and Raisa broke up about a year ago, and now have relationships of their own, but still have feelings for each other and afraid to say it out of fear that the other has already moved on from them. Having three beds in his room, Leonid decided that each pair should occupy a bed each and talk about what they should do about the status of their relationships with each other. Olga finally admits to Leonid about her feelings for him, and that she wanted to start over, now as boyfriend-girlfriend; Yelizaveta finally admits that she, too, has feelings for Vladimir, and that she just feared that Vladimir might do the same thing her ex-boyfriend did (cheat on her), to which Vladimir assured her he would never do it; and Dmitry and Raisa both admitted their feelings for each other and promised each other that they would break up with their respective lovers the next day. The three pairs ended up having sex in the three beds, with Leonid's grandfather Lavrenty (Dimakulanov) entering and secretly taking a video of them doing their respective "businesses" and uploading them in YouTube. The next day, they all woke up realizing all that just happened, including their video posted online. On their mathematics class, they all covered their faces in shame, assuming that everyone in class, especially their professor, who is a huge fan of X-Rated videos and films, has watched the video. However, Mr. Granadanov announces that only three pairs got the correct answer in the problem, and the three pairs were Leonid, Dmitry and Vladimir, and their respective partners, as the professor explained that the whole point of the activity was to settle the differences of people whom he thought were "meant to be" together, and the 6 in the equation actually meant "sex", as he was very much fond of it. After the professor explained, the three pairs each share a passionate kiss, and went out of the classroom holding each other's hands, until the screen fades to black. The screen fades to the final scene, where Mr. Granadanov parks his car in front of his house, and as he entered the house, he was shocked upon seeing an almost naked Ivana, not knowing that she has already made him her twenty-second boyfriend. Granadanov tried to escape, but he was restrained by Ivana, who started making her move as she drags him into his own room. Cast as Leonid Dilvanov as Olga Filmanova as Vladimir Kasimirov as Yelizaveta Fyodorova as Dmitry Dygalo as Raisa Markova as Mr. Ruma Granadanov as Rurik Yakovich as Andreya Dygalo as Ivan Dilvanov/Ivana Dilvanova † as Lavrenty Dilvanov Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor